1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playyard system with a handle and wheels and more particularly pertains to facilitating the easy movement of a collapsed playyard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheeled articles, containers and related devices of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheeled articles, containers and related devices of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting relatively heavy articles through the use of wheels and handles by various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,055 to Chen discloses a device for towing luggage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,025 to Thomas discloses a caddy luggage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,759 to Yeh discloses an extendible handle assembly for wheeled luggage. U.S. Pat. No. 2,011,880 to Stein, unassigned on its face, discloses a disappearing handle.
In this respect, the playyard system with a handle and wheels according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the easy movement of a collapsed playyard.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved playyard system with a handle and wheels which can be used for facilitating the easy movement of a collapsed playyard. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.